1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable image capturing devices are spreading, which increases opportunities for readily photographing an image. In the photographing, a user visually confirms a display unit included in the portable image capturing device to confirm a photographed state of an object in the portable image capturing device. In this case, when the user visually confirms an image displayed on the image display unit, in some cases, it may be difficult for the user to directly visually confirm the image displayed on the display unit depending on a positional relation between the user and the display unit. In such a case, it enables the user to confirm the image displayed on the display unit to reflect the image displayed on the display unit by using a reflection member such as a mirror and to cause the reflected image to be visually confirmed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-18831 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-104566).
When the user visually confirms the image displayed on the display unit reflected by the reflection member, the image is vertically or horizontally inverted with respect to the image displayed on the display unit. A distortion may occur in the image reflected by the reflection member depending on a positional relation between the display unit and the reflection member. Therefore, when the user visually confirms the image on the display unit via the reflection member, in order for the user to correctly confirm the image, the image needs to be inverted when displayed on the display unit or the display needs to be performed while considering the distortion due to reflection by the reflection member. Accordingly, the inverted image displayed on the display unit is inverted and reflected by the reflection member, so that the user can visually confirm the image in a regular direction and without a distortion.
However, when the user visually confirms the image displayed on the display unit on the premise that the image is visually confirmed while being reflected by the reflection member, the user cannot correctly confirm the image. In particular, in a case in which the display unit is a display unit that displays an photographing range of a static image by successively displaying images photographed by the image capturing device, when the user cannot correctly confirm the image displayed on the display unit, it may be difficult to perform desired photographing. As described above, in the image capturing device where the image on the display unit may be visually confirmed via the reflection member, since the user cannot correctly confirm the image displayed on the display unit, it is significantly difficult to for the user to appropriately photograph the object.